I Will Not Chase The Boy
by SLRisme
Summary: The request I finally did, sorry 'BellexEdwardFan132451' for taking so long. Tenten knew she loved him, knew that she shouldn't, but she did anyway. What happens when the others leave them, leaving Tenten and Lee alone for they could train...?


888888

This is a request from '_**EdwardxBelleFan123451**_', I wonder what book those names are from, hmm…

Anyway, she wanted me to do a story about Tenten and Lee, so I told her I would, but in my own way. She said, or rather typed, that it was fine.

So, here's a lyric fanfiction sense I'm listening to the song and though of this. The song is called '_**I Must Not Chase The Boys**_' by _Play_.

Let me start.

888888

_**Title: I Will Not Chase The Boy**_

'_Won't someone tell me what is happening to me  
Why am I so misunderstood  
Why can't they see  
Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel  
That I used to be_

They say I'll understand it all in good time  
But age ain't nothin' but a number in my mind  
Goin' crazy with this push me pull me  
Caught between wrong and right…'

Her eyes couldn't look away from him, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't turn away. He was so… _**Tasteful.**_

With his shirt off, muscles glistening with sweat as his six-pack showed, flexing his arms again before doing another push-up. It was his 989 push-up, grunting as his arms pushed him up above the ground, panting as his eyes were tightly closed. The sun was slowly fading behind the trees in the forest that they trained as the 15-year-old male let another pant leave his lips, fallowed by a grunt as he did another push-up.

Lee looked so…

_**Rough.**_

Tenten bit down on her bottom lip, holding back the girlish giggle as she stretched her leg out, pretending to just be stretching and getting ready for the end of the night. She had to have been stretching for about an hour and a half now, eyes staying Lee the whole time as he had started his push-ups, trying to reach a thousand push-ups.

Oh, how Tenten wished she was her ten-year-old self again, the age where Neji was her crush and didn't do anything about her crush, he just left him to be.

Now, at the late age of 14-year-old self, she was staring at Lee, whose hair was blowing in the slight breeze, as her eyes couldn't leave him. The last few weeks she had grown closer and closer to her male companion, forgetting all about Neji as Lee had thought of her closeness as a sign of friendship and acceptance.

Gai and her though knew that it was more than that.

'_I wanna give in to the woman in me  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase the boy…'_

Oh, how Gai knew that look that she had been giving him.

The older male had caught Tenten passing that look, oh yes… _**That**_ look… When Lee had been carrying Neji to a couple of trees, running back and forth with the male on his back. It had only been once that he had seen her give his young apprentice that look, but Gai was wise enough to know that once was enough.

She had been teased by it, but only in private when the other two males were gone, doing some sort of training or something. Gai would usually call her over for a '_youthful talk_' when it was actually him teasing or asking her questions about her feelings.

She would usually '_huff_' and tell him that he was imagining things.

Though, he knew that she was lying, and he would give her that youthful grin of his.

'_I started writing down my deepest secrets  
Seven days a week of truth and fantasy  
Got the feelin' that the way my life is  
Got to be prepared for changes_

Won't someone tell me what is happening to me  
Why am I so misunderstood  
Why can't they see?  
Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel  
That I used to be…'

With a loud, male cry, Tenten had snapped back into the present time, realizing that in front of her own eyes that Lee had collapsed upon the ground underneath him. With horror within her heart, she ran towards the male on the ground, collapsing on her own knees to get closer to him.

Lee rolled over on his back, resting his head on her lap, eyes finally opening to see the female staring down at him, the scarlet blush going across his cheeks as the same blush went over her cheeks. He let a dry, weak cough leave his lips as he smiled, weakly, up towards her, passing her a calm nod. The world stopped turning though when the male had winked up towards her, the way he always did when he was thank you.

That's when she felt her heart rush, beating faster and faster within her chest.

'_I wanna give in to the woman in me  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase…'_

"I can't believe that I'm tired, I can usually do a thousand push-ups easily, I guess today is just…"

Lee started his sentence, but stopped mid-way, letting a sigh slip from his lips. That youthful smile of his was off his face, a slight frown upon his features. Tenten frowned also, unknowingly rubbing the back of her soft, beautiful hand along the side of Lee's cheek. The ninja blushed, brightly, eyes looking away from her own eyes.

'_If only Sakura and Ino could see Lee right now, oh… How they would blush themselves…'_

"Lee, what is it? You know I won't make fun of you for whatever reason it is."

"Tenten, I know, it's just that… That I can't _say_ it without _hurting_…"

He used his arms to push his upper half up, the warmth leaving her lap as he stared back at her, a frown now clearly seen upon his features. Tenten mirrored his action, leaning close to her best friend as he turned away, letting the sigh slip from his lips.

'_I wanna go left but they tell me go right  
Don't wanna be the little girl they kissin' goodnight  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase_

They can try to make me write a thousand lines  
But that won't ever change the way I feel inside  
They've got their opinions but I just don't care  
Cause that's not what I wanna hear…'

"…_Have you ever felt strongly about someone_? That your eyes can't _leave_ them, that you _worry_ _every_ _time_ their _near_ you because you think they can _hear_ your _heart_ _beat_, that they can _smell_ the _love_ on your _breath_?"

"_Trust me, __**I've**__ felt like that before_…"

The words left her lips, automatically, wishing she could just take back the words. The male seemed to have grimaced to himself, sighing loudly as his head turned away to look towards the sunset, watching as the sky filled with many lovely, bright colors that seemed to hold a haunting look in his eyes. The female coughed, nervously, into her hand as she pushed her fear away for only a single moment to talk again.

"Is this about…"

Tenten stopped her words, his eyes looking back towards her as she wanted to hold back the angered sigh that wanted to leave her lips, trying to talk again without sounding bitter.

"_**Sakura**_? Lee, I know that she's _**pretty**_…"

'_But I look __**better**__ than her, along with the fact that I have a __**bigger chest **__than her…'_

"And _**smart**_…"

'_I'm more __**intelligent**__ than that pink-haired __**bitch**__…'_

"And that she _**cares**_ for you…"

'_But I __**love**__ you.'_

"But you shouldn't worry about her, Lee. You're a traffic guy, and if she doesn't want you, then that's her loss. You're my best friend, Lee, and I think I know you the best out of everyone else here, even Gai, and I can tell you that you're wonderful. Don't worry about Sakura, she's not all that."

A cold, heartless chuckle left his lips, Tenten almost fearful at the fact that Lee wasn't acting like… _Lee_.

"Sakura was a… Crush, Tenten. And your words are so full of youth and love, but not the certain kind love that I wa… _**Need**_. All your words don't really mean much when they're being said by a _**friend**_."

"…Who's the girl you're talking about then, Lee?"

'_I, I must, I must not chase the boy  
I, I must, I must not chase the boy  
I must, I must, I must not.. .chase.. the boy_

I wanna give in to the woman in me  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase…'

"She's intelligent, a beautiful, youthful and funny girl at that. She's always there for me, from when I need someone to bandage me up, to those times when I need a shoulder to cry on. This girl has the most wonderful smelling brown hair I have ever smelled, her hair matching her fair looks, and when her eyes look into your eyes, you can't look away from them. Their the kind of eyes that when I'm training, I can't look away from, and when I see her eyes looking back at me, I melt."

"_L_…_Lee_…"

"A… And if she loved me like the way you talk about me, she would have told me so and kissed me long ago, but I know that…"

His words never finished though, because soft, warm lips had pushed up against his own lips. Lee stayed still for a second, quickly kissing back though as the scarlet blush crossed his cheeks, wrapping his muscular arms around her thin body. Tenten pulled away slowly, much to his disappointment, as she placed a soft, loving smile on her features.

"No Lee, she wouldn't of. She would have kissed you when she knew that you liked her back."

He placed his hands on the side of her hands, resting his forehead against her forehead as that youthful grin went over his features.

"No, Tenten, she would of kissed me when she knew that I _**loved**_ her."

She grinned herself at his comment, smirking towards him.

"I believe that she loves you too, Lee. So don't worry about anything."

With those simple words, they leaned into another kiss, the sun fading away as the trees hung above their heads, casting a shadow upon them. When they pulled away again, Lee noticed that Tenten was grinning wickedly, raising a busy eyebrow towards her.

"What do you think Neji and Gai will say about this?"

That's when he winked at her, that handsome wink of his that made her melt.

"Love does make you even more youthful from what Gai says."

'_I wanna go left but they tell me go right  
don't wanna be the little girl they kissin' goodnight  
the moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase..._

_I have to chase the boy.'_

888888

Yeah, that was mushy. ;)

So, review please, tell me what was liked and not liked, I do requests, so stop asking, and have a wonderful day!

888888


End file.
